Forgotten goodbyes
by LukeLorelai4life
Summary: This is about Rhett and Scarlett's lives 9 months after Rhett leaves. It does not follow the book SCARLETT. I'm not sure where I am going with it you'll kust have to wait and see


My goal for this story is to try to keep the characters as Margaret Mitchell would've wanted. I want to be true to the characters however people change and Scarlett has been through too much not to change. I'm only changing her a little, I want to make her a little more vulnerable but not much I hate the stories where Scarlett is feeling all bad for herself. Margaret Mitchell never intended for Scarlett to wallow in Rhett's leaving. I have analyzed Gone with the Wind many times and I think that there is some kind of hidden message at the end of it. I haven't figured it out yet but I will say this "I'll think of it tomorrow, after all tomorrow is another day" has something to do with it.

I'm not exactly sure were I'm going to go with this story but I don't want it to be a one-shot. So enjoy! My story takes place 9 months after Rhett leaves. Scarlett has been home at Tara since then and she hasn't had any contact with Rhett.

"Tara is going to be the best plantation in all of Clayton County, just like Pa wanted it" Scarlett smiled finally having something to plan for.

"You Irish and your land" Noland Cunnings, the plantation owner from a plantation 10 minutes away from Tara said.

Noland Cunnings had just moved into the area 2 months before. He was a tall handsome man around 30. He had light brown hair and big blue eyes. Everyone was caught by his charms except for Scarlett. She despised the man. He was always watching her, the way Rhett used to and he seemed to know her, the real her.

"Who let you in?"

"Oh relax Miss O'Hara, I'm only here because your lovely sister Suellen invited me for supper" he said in a teasing tone

"Hmm Suellen lovely" Scarlett said under her breath

"What was that Miss Scarlett?"

"Nothing, I have business I must attend to so if you don't mind……"

"Oh not at all" Noland said taking a seat next to her. Noland rested his hand on his chin and watched her

"You're making me nervous" Scarlett said laughing

Noland laughed too

"I wouldn't want to do that, I will see at supper Miss Scarlett" Noland said getting up and gently shutting the door to Gerald O'Hara office.

There was something about him that confused Scarlett. He was so polite and charming but he seemed to look through her as if he knew all the things she was thinking. He reminded her of someone, she just couldn't think of who it was.

Meanwhile in Charleston

"Rhett, there is someone here to see you" Rhett's mother Eleanor Butler said smiling  
Rhett got up off of the chair that he had been consuming and went to the parlor where his receiver was.

"Mr. Butler do you remember me?"

"Mr. Cates, I believe I did some business with you a couple months ago"

"Yes Mr. Butler, well you see I have some friends that would like to meet you and would like to do some business with you, were having a ball in the Outer Banks in North Carolina, in two weeks would you care to attend, here's the invitation, I'll let you think it over" Mr. Cates said handing Rhett the invitation

"Thank you I will most defiantly be there"

Back to Tara

"That was a mighty fine supper Miss Scarlett" Noland said

They were outside of the house on the porch.

"Yes it was Noland"

"Miss Scarlett would you care to take a walk with me around the plantation" He held out his arm and she linked hers with his

"Have you ever been married Miss Scarlett?"

"Yes I've been widowed twice and I am still married to a man named Rhett Butler"

"Where is he?"

"He left me" she said quietly

"He hurt you real bad didn't he?"

"Yes but I guess you could say I deserved it"

"No, no Miss Scarlett your a great lady you don't deserve it"

"You really think I'm a great lady?" she asked

"Yeah, your husband must be crazy for leaving you, if I had you I'd never leave your sight" he said sincerely dropping all the teasing light voice he usually has.

Scarlett blushed

"Scarlett, my cousin John Cates is having a ball in 2 weeks in North Carolina, would you care to accompany me there"

"I haven't been to a ball in forever" Scarlett said smiling

"I'll take that as a yes, goodnight Miss Scarlett"

He kissed her on the hand and then walked off


End file.
